Abandoned Blood 2
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: What would happen if Uchiha Fugaku would had token in Naruto in the story Abandoned Blood
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue:**

At the end of the sealing of Kyuubi into Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at the cost of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato's life his father, Uzumaki Kushina his mother disown and exile him from the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan had stayed in Konoha forming a noble clan since the destruction of Whirlpool. Naruto grew up hated by almost everyone except a small percentage of Konoha's citizen's, Shinobi who believed in their Yondaime's strength, and all the Shinobi clans except the Uzumaki clan. He was officially the bane of Konoha. It turned him into a quiet and hateful person.

**8 years since Kyuubi Attack**

Naruto was walking along the quite dark streets of Konoha wearing a black sweater with his hood on, black pants, and black shinobi shoes. He was on his way to his home when he was recognized by some of the villagers. As soon as he was spotted they started to follow him. Immediately noticing this he took off running making a wrong turn into an alleyway which ended up as a dead end. Turning around to face the villagers blocking his exit he asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"What do you mean demon" sneered a villager

"Why do you call me a demon? Why do you all beat me up all the time? What have I've done to deserve this! Why!" Naruto yelled at the end surprising some until a man came out in front of the crowd with his eyes having the faraway look and seemed devoid of life

"You really want to know huh. It's because you are that demon that attacked 8 years ago. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Those markings on your face are proof enough. That tattoo you see on your stomach is what seals you in your human form" said the man before his eyes gained its original color. He leaned to the side clutching his head as if he had a headache.

"Don't worry man, we know it took a lot out of you to say that" said another villager placing his hand on his shoulder

"Huh" was his only reply

"So that's it huh. That's why you are torturing me? You're lying! It can't be true" he said shaking his head as his hood came down to reveal his blonde hair

"You are all lying" he said fiercely as he faced them as something amazing happened. His eyes turned from blue to red with a slit. Dark red charka came out blazing all around for a minute before it disappeared along with his eyes turning back to blue making the crowd gain their bearings

"You brat! I'll teach you to raise your voice at me" yelled a woman as she ran at him and punched him in the face making him step back some to which she followed up with a kick to the stomach sending him to the floor with a yelp. Before he could get up she was on top of her with the other people surrounding him. She had his hands pinned down by her arms.

"Now you are going to truly suffer. You have the pleasure of having me for your first" said the woman smirking with the others as others looked at her like she was stupid. "You can't be serious" said a voice as she was thrown back by a man wearing a pure black cloak with a hood on. He had back handed the nearest man before he did a lightning fast spin kick, kicking all the others away from him. Naruto crawled to his knee's to see the man now in front of him with his back turned to him facing the villagers. The man then turned around to face him as he looked into his hood only to see all black except for one red eye with black commas around it before the black commas changed into some strange shape.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Uchiha Madara" said the man as he flashed threw a couple of hand seals slamming his hand into the floor. It created a red barrier around the two before it disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just going to try something on you. If it works I won't come back to kill you but I will take you as my slave in the future so you can give powerful heirs for my use" said Madara pulling out a couple of tubes that each were filled with different color liquids and instead of the usual one point needle it had four points. Each tube was the size of Naruto's risk to his elbow. Madara grabbed Naruto by the neck lifting him up in the air but not chocking him as a man jumped down in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing to Naruto?" said the man pulling out a kunai

"So this is the man leading the current Uchiha clan. Uchiha Fugaku" said Madara as Fugaku activated his Sharingan noticing them red barrier

"I won't repeat myself" glared Fugaku

'_What is that red barrier around them two'_ thought Fugaku

"I am one of the founders of Konoha and the founder of your clan" said Madara facing him with his strange Sharingan

"Uchiha Madara" growled Fugaku

'_How is he still alive? Could it be because of his strange Sharingan?' _thought Fugaku

"You should be thanking me. I saved this boy from being raped by that whore behind you and then being beaten by those men" said Madara as Naruto tried to use his fingers to free himself from his grip with no success, not even a bulge. Fugaku turned to look at every one of the men behind him memorizing their face with the Sharingan before looking back at Madara holding Naruto in the air.

"Well where was I, oh yeah my experiment" said Madara as he used his charka to hold the tubes in the air before using his index and middle finger to hit a pressure point on her neck to making his body limb.

"I can't move" muttered Naruto

"Really! That's good than so I can begin. Now this would only hurt a bit…wait I mean a lot hehe" smirked Madara as he focused charka in Naruto making his seal appear.

"This is where that damn fox is. Well time to scream" said Madara as his five fingers lit up with seals on them with white charka surrounding them. Fugaku chose this minute to attack with a charka enhance punch but it didn't even put a dent in the barrier. He jumped back forming some hand seals and unleashed a fire ball at the barrier but it still did nothing. Madara had then slammed his hand onto Naruto's seal earning him a loud scream of pain from him. When his hands came off his stomach it showed a chain of seals around the original seal. He then pulled his arm back again as it lit up again this time with black fames and different seals on it before he rammed it again into him seal making him scream even more. He removed it to show even more seals around his newly created one.

"There now that should make you control all of Kyuubi's charka so it won't mess with the other things that's going to happen to you" said Madara smirking

"So you want the Kyuubi" said Fugaku

'_So I'm not Kyuubi but it's sealed in me'_ thought Naruto in a hell of a lot of pain

"Of course not right now. Kyuubi can't be killed even by means of sealing. It would break out sooner or later. It's a Bijuu so if it is defeated or even if it was killed it would come right back. Now my true experiments" said Madara grabbing a tube full of green liquid.

"If the Kyuubi is strong and mystical as it supposed to be, then you will survive this. It contains the Mokuton bloodline which you will now have" said Madara as he stabbed the four points of the needle into Naruto's neck releasing the whole tube into him making him squirm in pain a little but it was not as bad as the new seals.

"Now this will hurt like hell. Even more than those new seals" said Madara smirking as he grabbed one tube filled with blue liquid.

"This will add a lot more charka paths to your eyes making your eyes capable for the other tubes" he said as he injected the tube into his neck. Naruto's eyes became blank before he screamed the loudest scream that guaranteed that everyone in Konoha heard until he couldn't scream anymore. He was shaking a lot as blood started to come out of his eyes. Madara ignored all of this as he took a tube filled with red liquid.

"Now for this one. It contains the Uchiha bloodline. The essence of my old eyes" said Madara stabbing it into his neck. Naruto exploded with a large amount of blue charka blowing Madara back. He fell onto his knees as his eyes and seal glow white. Soon his whole body started to change. His hair grew to the length Madara had it in the past and turned completely black, and finally his eyes turned red with circles in them having commas on it

"Oh that was shocking. It seems like it was a success. I guess I'll take me leave now but first" he started before his Mag. Sharingan came on and the villagers were burned to ashes by black flames.

"Well that's all for now and don't think I don't know of your little plan. It won't work because you are not strong enough" he said before Shunshin away as Fugaku looked at him wide eyed before signing

Fugaku picked up Naruto and had Shunshin away to the Uchiha compound as the Sandaime had arrived at the scene.

**Head Uchiha House**

Fugaku had arrived in the house to see his family staring at him holding Naruto in shock. "We will talk about this later" he said placing him in the spare room before he started to call and get together the Uchiha council to talk about things before he would take this up with the Konoha council.

**Konoha Council**

Everyone was now here for the meeting as the Sandaime had spoken up. "This meeting has been called by the request of the Uchiha Clan head and I will leave it in his hands to explain why?" said the Sandaime as Fugaku stood up to speak

"I will ask you all to not talk or interrupt until I am done. Now we know you all have been having negative comments and things have been harsh on the Uchiha Clan more than ever since the Kyuubi attack since it is a known fact only a very powerful Uchiha can control the Kyuubi. The higher ups even think my clan would start to rebel but I am here to clear things up and end all rumors. Some have thought of rebelling but at in the end we decided not to. We are also not responsible for the Kyuubi attack since I found out who has not too long ago with it being no other than Uchiha Madara. We don't know how he is alive and it will be no longer are concern at this moment. I will take every one of my bloodline with the exception of Hatake Kakashi and leave Konoha for good" he finished as everyone went into an uproar until the Sandaime finally silenced everyone

"Do you understand what are you are doing? Your clan is one of the founders of this village" started Sandaime. "Which is why we are not going to tolerate this at all, we are done" said Fugaku as the Sandaime signed. "You may go" said Sandaime as everyone gasped. "But Sarutobi-" started Homaru as Danzou interrupted. "They are allowed to go being one of the founders of Konoha" he added as everyone signed and gave up on it. "And that also means Naruto is coming with us" added Fugaku

"No chance that is happening!" roared Sandaime as Fugaku smiled at him. "It is already too late. When I confirm Madara was alive it was when he was experimenting on Naruto. Naruto is now an Uchiha because of him. Maybe if you would protect him better and the village stop treating him as a demon this wouldn't happen. Now you will have to treat him as a Uchiha" said Fugaku snapping his fingers making the door open revealing Mikoto who came walking in holding Naruto wearing a black Uchiha shirt with a long collar and black pants.

"That doesn't look like Naruto. Naruto has short blonde hair" spoke Tsume as Fugaku walked up to Mikoto holding Naruto and lifted up Naruto's shirt. Placing charka on his hand he placed it on Naruto's stomach making the seal appear. "Didn't I say Madara experimented on him" said Fugaku placing his shirt back down as Naruto started to wake up. He opened his eyes to reveal his new different Sharingan eyes that are unable to be deactivated.

"Are we leaving now Kaa-san, Tou-san" he asked confusing everyone but the Uchiha's as Mikoto smiled lightly at him before turning to the Uzumaki head and smirking at her.

"As you can see he is my son now and I won't abandon him like you" she glared as Kushina glared back. "Naruto will stay here. He does after all have Uzumaki blood in him" she replied. "You abandon him so you have no say in this" said Mikoto as Fugaku turned to the Sandaime. "Hope you can handle Iwa and Kumo now. After all they haven't touched you because of fear of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki which everyone feared in this village. Well they don't have to anymore and he also knows of his burden because of Madara" he said Shunshin away with Mikoto and Naruto

"Sandaime-sama do something!" roared Kushina. "There is nothing I can do. Besides at least he will live a better life now. He now has a loving family as well so we will leave them be until they pose a threat"


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Years Later**

The Uchiha Clan had moved out of Konoha and made a small village called Hidden Red Blaze village with the fire lord's permission in fire country. The Uchiha clan had a total of a little more than 500 members. Fugaku becoming the leader of the village made it his life to make the village the best as he can at any expense except for the life's of his Uchiha members. He knowing the power of Naruto's bloodline put Naruto into harsh training immediately and planned on reproducing the bloodline. He even divorced his wife Mikoto and arranged for her and his daughters (Kikyo and Sasuki twins of Itachi and Sasuke) to marry and be impregnate by Naruto when he reaches 18. He thigure since Mikoto always gave birth to twins that if she gave birth to Naruto's kids they would be twins as well. He of course were told them about the aranges but made sure to keep Naruto from knowing. It was for the good of the Uchiha clan he always said.

Naruto was finally able to deactivate his bloodline and was a gennin of Hidden Red Blaze village being the age of 13 with Sasuke and Sasuki as his gennin teammates. His jounin instructor was no other than Uchiha Shisui who was a joker but very strong. The village ninja wore black vests with the Uchiha fan on the back and their head band had the Uchiha fan engraved in it. The village as a whole was strong enough to take on almost any lower rate village but none of the main villages which Fugaku was hoping to change.

**Now**

Naruto was dressed in a high collar black shirt and black pants and (Sasuke looks the same as the anime) Sasuki was wearing a dark blue one piece battle outfit with the Uchiha fan on the back with her hair tied into two pony. They had entered for the chuunin exams in Konoha to represent their power of the village. They were watching a group of Konoha nins going through a bunch of ninja info cards.

"So I want to know about those Uchiha's" spoke Kiba as Kabuto smirked. "The Uchiha's huh. Well their village is still new but they are still very strong. That team had done a total of 9 A rank, 25 B rank, and 20 C rank missions. They are the real deal here.

Uchiha Sasuki is strong in genjutsu and medical. Overall she is Chuunin level. Next is Uchiha Sasuke who is strong in Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. He is almost jounin level so I suggest staying away from him. And their last member is Uchiha Naruto. He is highly strong in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu while he knows the basics for medical and is Sasuke's level in Kenjutsu. Also he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. With being in the bingo book as the Black Nightmare. He is high jounin level alone but if pushed to use Kyuubi he can become as strong as a Kage. Well you should avoid him at all costs" finished Kabuto as everyone stared at Naruto with a little bit of fear while he glared at them with his black eyes.

"Well I'm not afraid of them" glared back Kiba while Sakura's and Sai's teammate was Shi (looks like female anime Naruto) the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki was looking at Naruto as if she knew him. When Kabuto went on to explaining the other villages teams.

**Time Skip to Second Part of the Chuunin Exams**

Naruto was staring at his gate waiting for the exam to begin while Sasuke was looking away uncaring and Sasuki was just kicking rocks.

'_I am here to show Konoha the true power of the Uchiha Clan in these Exams. Why should I even care about this rotten village? I would rather see it burn to the ground'_ he thought waiting

**Jounin Sensei Lounge**

Shushi was joking with his old friends Asuma and Kakashi as they were watching from the camera the gennin teams getting ready to enter when Kakashi bring up a question making everyone listen in.

"So how powerful did you make your team in order to compete in these exams" he asked as Shushi closed his eyes for second before opening them. "I didn't train them on at least a small fraction of what they know. Sasuke and Sasuki were taught by his older siblings Itachi and Kikyo. But Fugaku also taught Sasuke and Mikoto taught Sasuki. As for Naruto he had numerous of different trainers in the Uchiha Clan because Uchiha type jutsu came to him as if it was as natural as walking. It got to the point where he self-taught himself learning the top secret jutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Even the forbidden ones. I would say only a select few can match up to Naruto from are village. Madara gave him the Mokuton as we had later found out and he has been working on that as well but the chances are that if you aren't an Uchiha when you face him. You will lose. No one who isn't an Uchiha won against him. It's like he forbids it from happening with his every being or something" he finished as everyone signed

"Have you ever beaten him?" asked Asuma as Shushi smiled. "In the beginning a few times but now, hehe never"

'_So Naruto has gotten tremendously powerful since becoming an Uchiha. Could things been different if Kaa-san and our family hadn't abandon him'_ thought a blonde hair male in the back wearing a navy blue coat.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping through the woods with his group following behind him. Sensing a charka signal he slowed to a stop as he spotted a team from Mist. Sasuke was about to start hand seals for a fire jutsu but Sasuki stopped him by grabbing his risk.

"We need there scroll. It could be damaged if you do that" she said as Sasuke signed but complied. Naruto formed a hand seal slamming his hands together for a few seconds, before releasing it and jumping down. "They are in a genjutsu" he said as he walked up to them searching for the scroll with the others. "What type?" asked Sasuki as Sasuke pulled out a scroll. "I was kind enough to only put a double layer nightmare on them" he said as he jumped back into the trees with the two following as they winced at what they heard.

'_Double layer nightmare. That's like having a nightmare you can't wake up from when trying your hardest and when you do you only find out you are in another one'_ thought Sasuki. _'Kind my ass'_ thought Sasuke as they landed on the ground and started to run when Naruto stopped and formed hand seals spitting out a line of mud, which formed a rock shield which soon a wind had smacked into it. When the wind had died down the group looked up to see a nin standing on the huge shield.

"I was hoping to catch one of you but you are like the rumors say, just too good" said the nin. "A grass nin" spoke Sasuki. "No she is no regular nin. She has a large mass of charka" said Sasuke activating his Sharingan with Sasuki following. "You are no regular nin. Who are you truly?" said Naruto as the nin smirked and peeled off its face to reveal a different person. "Orchimaru the Snake Sannin" spoke Naruto as the man did a mocking bow

"What exactly do you want? And don't take me for a fool. Come out with it straight" said Naruto as the man smirked. "I see, you don't want to play any games huh. I want the Sharingan" he smirked as Naruto signed. "So Itachi was right when you faced him before. Well I have terrible news for you. You won't touch my clan for I shall end your silly ambition. Sasuki, Sasuke I will meet you at the tower when I finish putting the snake out of its misery" said Naruto as the two nodded and jump off before Sasuki whispered "Good Luck"

Acting first Naruto formed hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground making roots come from the ground and wrapping around a shocked Orchimaru. _'The Mokuton'_ he thought as Naruto finished another set of hand seals and unleashed a fire dragon right on top of him causing an explosion. From the debride a hand had stretched to grab Naruto but he had smacked it away as Orchimaru pulled his whole body close to Naruto to engage him in taijutsu. Naruto was receiving a few hits as he jumped back a few. _'He is a sannin after all'_ he thought activating his Sharingan as Orchimaru stared at him in shock. "Your Sharingan is a lot different than the others" he spoke as Naruto flashed in front of him. "I know" he said as he began a chain of attacks before kicking and knocking Orchimaru back into a boulder. Forming more hand seals at blinding paste he released a large fire ball Orchimaru's last spot.

From the smoke a large snake had come rushing out as Naruto formed more hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground making a rock spear shot out of the ground piercing the snake's head killing it. Seeing the snake dead he dodged left from a sword trying to pierce him and kicked the holder back.

Stubbing a little Orchimaru gain his balanced as Naruto just glared at him with the Sharingan watching his every move_. 'He is watching my moves carefully. It's like he is predicting me better than the original Sharingan can' _he thought releasing snakes from his arm as Naruto did a few hand seals and released and wind powered spray shredding the snakes and him almost if he didn't dodge.

'_His hand seal speed is amazing. Uchiha Naruto you had sparked my curiosity more than the Sharingan. I will have to retreat and watch him closely now. I can't go all out or my cover will be blown. He can' _he thought as Naruto now realized what he was going to do. "You're not escaping!" he said slamming his hands down on the ground making wood wrap around him keeping Orchimaru in placed as he formed more hand seals unleashing a narrow but straight spray of water from his mouth going straight through Orchimaru's heart as he dragged it across his body cutting it in half. Orchimaru let out a scream in pain before he crumbled into dirt showing that he escaped. _'Damn him'_ thought Naruto before he turned around disappearing in a cloud of dust.

**A few minutes later**

Sasuke and Sasuki arrived at the tower as Naruto appeared behind them with a frown on his face when Sasuke spoke up with a smirk. "I will guess now that he got away since you probably wouldn't be alive in front of me with a frown on your face". "Shut up" he said turning his head and walking on as Sasuki giggled at him. Naruto and his group had to wait a while before a Suna group arrived and even more being a few days for more to arrive. There were 5 teams from Konoha and 1 team from Iwa, Suna, Oto, and Red. They were told they would have to fight each other to make it to the finals when Kabuto quit.

Sasuke vs. Yoroi – Sasuke

Others the Same as Anime with Sai fighting an Iwa nin and winning. Once the match had finished the Sandaime had spoken up. "Since the four people belong to two teams we will do things differently. You shall now show how well you work with your teammate" he spoke. _'Let's see how good you really became, Naruto'_ he thought

"2 vs. 2 match, that would be something to see" said Kakashi as Naruto and Sasuki jumped down to face the two Iwa nin.

**Last match Special**

**Sasuki and Naruto vs. Gorgon and Brock**

Gorgon was an extremely large and lean male with long spikey brown hair wearing vest and brown pants. Brock was the smaller figure having short black hair, a thick sword on his back, wearing a gray long sleeve and black pants. "Naruto and Sasuki vs. Gorgon and Brock begin" said the proctor as Sasuki jumped back and Naruto jumped forward and in front of her. Sasuki made a few hand seals making her hands glow green with medical charka to which everyone noticed.

"So she is the support and you are the defender. Well that means if we take her out this match is over" smirked Brock as Naruto smirked back. "Well you are right about two things. She is the support and I am the defender. It is after all what I am but you forgot a few things" he stopped. "Huh?" was there only reply as Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the two spinning kicking them back into the wall with amazing speed and strength_. 'That was Lee's speed'_ thought everyone

"I am an attacker as well. So tell me? What in the hell do you think I will let you touch her, let alone get near her?" he asked with his arms crossed as his Sharingan came to life for all to see how different it was. From the smoke Brock came charging out with his sword swinging at him to which he easily dodged and caught the sword by both sides stopping it when from the corner of his eye he saw Gorgon charged right pass him heading for Sasuki.

"Oh no he got through" shouted Sakura. "So much for him being confident" spoke Kankurou as Gorgon cocked his arm back standing over a surprised Sasuki as he slammed it down on her causing an explosion. When the smoke disappeared it showed Naruto holding the fist back with black lines over his fist to his arm as he held Sasuki in his arm to which she stared at Naruto in shock.

"How is that possible? You are holding back my fist which I can rival Tsunade the Slug Sannin in strength and you were fighting Brock?" asked Gorgon as the Naruto holding the blade went up in smoke. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" spoke Naruto as he let Sasuki come to her feet. "Now you're finished" said Naruto as with shocking speed the lines formed around his whole body and he used his now free hand to punch Gorgon in the stomach making him cuff up blood and sending him flying back to Brock smacking him and landing extremely deep in the wall with both of their eyes rolled behind their head.

"Uchiha Secret taijutsu: Devastator Body" spoke Naruto deactivating his bloodline and jutsu as the proctor called the match.

'_He knows the Uchiha secret jutsu! To do any of those you need to undergo a tremendous amount of training'_ thought Sandaime as everyone looked at Naruto in shock


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and I'm starting all my stories back up. Of course some if not all will have to be edited so give me some time. As for this story there is a reason why other bloodlines aren't showed.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuki were now sitting on a roof top thinking about the final exams. To them it meant a lot to each of them in different ways. Sasuki can prove herself to her father and Naruto. Sasuke can prove he is stronger than Naruto and Naruto himself can prove to Konoha that abandoning them was a mistake on their part.

'_First matches are Shi vs. Neji, Naruto vs. Dosu, Kankurou vs. Shino, Sasuke vs. Garaa, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Sai against me'_ thought Sasuki thinking when Naruto had stood up. "I'm going for a walk" he said disappearing as in the form of a Shunshin Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto, and a few other Uchiha members appeared behind them.

"Did he sense them coming?" whispered Sasuki to Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders when Fugaku spoke up. "Where is Naruto?". "He said he was going for a walk. He'll be back later" answered Shushi walking up to them. "Alright than I will discuss it later with him. I am here to congratulate you on making the finals and to tell you I will be training you all hard in preparation" he said as the two nodded

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking along the streets at night reflecting on his past horrors of this place. _'Don't worry. After this exam I hopefully won't have to see this place again' _he thought as he stopped when a figure landed in front of him. "I need to talk to you" spoke Shi as Naruto just glared at her. "And why should I listen to a word you have to say Uzumaki. Just go away back to your mother" he said walking past Shi when he was grabbed by the shoulder. "Hey I just want to be friends that all" she smiled when Naruto smacked her hand away. "Friends with an Uzumaki. That would be the day" he said walking away. _'Why does he hate my clan'_ thought Shi

Naruto had walked towards the area near the training grounds before he stared down at the memorial statue when it began to rain which he didn't show any way of it affecting him. "Why are you here of all places?" said a voice behind him. "Why are you following me Uzumaki?" he asked as the figure revealed itself to be no other than Uzumaki Kushina.

"I have heard you became quite strong without using Kyuubi's powers and I didn't like the way you talked to my son. He is after all your twin" she replied. "No he is not. I am not related to your clan anymore. I have my own clan now to protect". "I want you to come back to your true clan and home. It is where you belong". "I am where I belong and they haven't betrayed me. I'm not stupid either. I see your plan with wide eyes so don't fool with me. You want me as your weapon" he said as her eyes widen when two figures appeared next to the two. It was Fugaku and a dark red headed girl seemingly the same age as Naruto dressed in all black. "Fugaku-sama, Kari-chan" said Naruto as Kari walked up to Naruto kissing him while disappearing in a Shunshin with him.

"They are engaged" answered Fugaku before Kushina could ask what that scene was about. "Kushina I will ask you this once. You and your clan are to leave Naruto alone or I will consider it as a hostile threat" he said glaring at her as she glared back. "Fugaku you should know something too. Naruto can't protect you forever. Everyone knows you are an average high level jounin that is an Uchiha. What stops people from taking you on is that you have Naruto there as a weapon ready to be unleashed on any who dare oppose you as long as they are not Uchiha. I can easily defeat you" smirked Kushina as Fugaku just glared back at her before leaving._ 'Naruto I will get you back. No matter what'_ thought Kushina

**Next Day**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuki were standing in front of Fugaku and a few other Uchiha members when Fugaku began to speak. "We will now train you first on how to counter your enemy abilities and then how to defeat them"

"Naruto your opponent from what I heard uses sound waves and taijutsu. What do you plan to do in order to counter him". "Since the sound waves he creates uses charka and l can see them with my Sharingan I can use my own charka to match his and block them out. If he comes near me in taijutsu I would wipe the floor with him"

"Good work now Sasuke your opponent uses sand" "Well I would-" he started when Naruto interrupted saying "forfeit". "Why would he do that?". "Because I study other nations and Garaa his opponent is a jinchuuriki like me. Sasuke doesn't currently have the power to take on that type opponent but will be able to in the future I'm sure. He should be fine if he fights him and he doesn't use his bijuu. If he does give up. I'm sure he knows what to do to beat a person who uses sand like that. He saw it" finished as Sasuke nodded

"I would need speed and a jutsu that can pierce his armor and I know who I should find in order to do that" answered Sasuke as Fugaku nodded. "Now Sasuki your opponent uses ink". "I burn his scroll and take his ink and he is done" said Sasuki as Fugaku nodded

"Good now let's begin. Sasuke you do what you have to do" said Fugaku as the Uchiha's helped train Sasuki in her training and Naruto was just practicing in his charka control

**Later on with Sasuke**

Sasuke had walked up to a one eyed jounin and started to speak up when he interrupted him. "I know what you want, so let's get started. By the way I'm Hatake Kakashi". _'I'm doing this for you Obito'_

**Later on in the Week**

A figure was standing in front of three other people. "We will now put that plan into action. You our spy will carry out your mission when the last part of the exam starts. Remember first the leader and his male guards, then back to the village and wipe out the elders, and then the older males. We want to salvage as much as we can so we can make them come back"

"What about the weapon?". "The weapon is not an emotionless weapon. He will most likely assume control and will do anything for his people. Even come back to Konoha, but if you see him you are to retreat. We don't need a massive battle on our hands" said one of the figures as another spoke up.

"You are doing this for the good of Konoha. Now go and prepare for your mission Uchiha Itachi" said the figure revealing himself to be Danzou of Root as the figure being Itachi Shunshin off

**In the Uzumaki home**

Shi was now at the table eating with his Kaa-san and his elder brother and two elder sisters when he spoke up. "Have we done anything to make the Uchiha's hate us?" he asked when Kushina had spoken up. "What has got you to bring up that question?"

"Uchiha Naruto" she said as everyone looked at her with sadden eyes. "I guess now is better than never to tell you the truth. The reason why he hates us more than normal is because we had abandoned him. He is actually your twin brother but an accident has changed him to make him look different. We have our reasons for why we did this and it will be explained when you grow up. Just know that seal on your stomach and that red charka connects you to him more than you ever know" Kushina finished

'_So he is my twin brother. No wonder why he looks similar to me and not at the same time' s_he thought

**One month later the final exam**

The group of gennin's were now in a stadium with the crowd cheering for them and the Hokage and Kazekage in the tower above them. Seeing everyone here the Sandaime quieted them done before announcing the beginning of the final exam.

**Uzumaki Shi vs. Hyuuga Neji same as anime for Naruto vs. Neji**

**Next match Uchiha Naruto vs. Kintou Dosu**

When the proctor said begin Naruto assumed a defensive stance as Dosu charged at him. When he seemed to get up close with his arm pulled back Naruto reacted faster than everyone could thought possible by charging charka into his fist at a moment notice and punching, shattering Dosu gaunt before spinning kicking him back into a wall making a small explosion. Getting up from the wall Dosu glared at him having a bleeding arm and cuts on him.

"How did you counter and pull charka out so fast without using your Sharingan?" "The Sharingan is nothing more than a tool. You are just so slow and pathetic I didn't need to take it out on someone like you. Now down you go" he said looking at the spot in the chest were he kicked him to see sealing tags spark up and activate electing him before he passed out.

'_Amazing, when he kicked him he must have placed those seals on the bottom of his feet so they would stick to him without him noticing because of the pain. A double hit'_ thought the proctor Genma announcing Naruto's victory as the crowd cheered. "The power of the Uchiha Clan huh" muttered Genma watching Naruto grab his seals back and walking off

**Kankurou vs. Shino with Kankurou forfeiting**

**Temari vs. Shikamaru same as anime with Shikamaru giving up**

**(Sasuke vs. Garaa same as anime but the invasion started when Garaa started to transform)**

Naruto was running with Sasuki to Sasuke's position were all the Uchiha's were when a tongue had wrapped around his neck making him and Sasuki stop. "Naruto!" she shouted. "Stay with the others I will catch up as soon as I'm finished" he said before he was pulled back with frightening speed as Sasuki was now forced to do as he said

**With Orchimaru and the Sandaime**

Orchimaru had pulled his tongue back to bring a figure crashing in as the barrier went up. From the smoke Naruto stood up glaring at Orchimaru. "Naruto!" shouted Sandaime. "Why did you bring me here you snake?" asked Naruto with his Sharingan out and flaring as he chuckled at him. "We haven't finished our fight" he said as Orchimaru formed a few seals placing his hands on the ground. "Edo Tensei, 1….,2" he started as Sandaime seeing this stopped it the last coffin which was 4.

"I see you managed to stop the last coffin but that doesn't matter" he smirked as the coffins opened up and out stepped the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's. "You can't be serious" muttered Naruto as Orchimaru put in kunai with seals in their heads making life come back to them while the Sandaime glared at Orchimaru.

"I guess I have to get serious" he said removing his Hokage robe to show his battle garment. Naruto formed a hand seal making white seals appear on his shoulders thighs and chest. In a poof of smoke red battle armor appeared attached to the clothing on his shoulders, forearms, thighs, elbows, knees, lower legs, chest, abs, and the back covering mostly his spine and a little more. (Basically Past clothes mixed with modern)

"Let's just see how strong you really are Naruto" said Orchimaru ordering the two Hokage's to charge them

**With the Uchiha's**

Fugaku, Kari, Sasuke, Sasuki, and five other Uchiha's were jumping from roof top to the next when Itachi had appeared in front of them. "Itachi what are you doing here?" asked Fugaku confused as Itachi toke out his katanna and appeared in front of Fugaku with his sword piercing his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

"Itachi why?" squeezed out Fugaku as Itachi had said nothing but pulled out his sword letting his body fall to his knees. Seeing Itachi not answering he came up with his own conclusions. "Itachi you traitor" he said glaring at him as he could feel his life slipping away as he thought on what Kushina had said.

_Flashback_

"_Fugaku you should know something too. Naruto can't protect you forever. Everyone knows you are an average high level jounin that is an Uchiha. What stops people from taking you on is that you have Naruto there as a weapon ready to be unleashed on any who dare oppose you as long as they are not Uchiha. I can easily defeat you" smirked Kushina_

'_Damn her. Damn you Itachi. Damn Konoha' _he thought as the other Uchiha's broke out of their shock and attacked Itachi with their Sharingan out and flaring. Sasuke and Sasuki sat by their father's side with Kari behind them. Kari wasn't trained to be a full-fledged ninja so she just watched helplessly.

"Tou-san please don't die!" cried Sasuki using what medical techniques she knew to heal him while Sasuke was watching knowing what was going to happen do to the type of injury. _'He is going to die'_ he thought sadly

**With Naruto**

Naruto watched as the Nidaime and the Shodai drew closer to him as Orchimaru jumped over him attacking the Sandaime. Forming a few seals he toke a deep breath and released a massive flame at the two while thinking. _'The Nidaime will cancel this out soon being a Suiton type user. They are two bad match ups for a regular Uchiha but also me especially. Shodai will cancel out any attempt to use Kyuubi's charka and the Nidaime will cancel out my Katon type jutsu'_ he thought as water tornado formed around the Nidaime and Shodai canceling out his technique.

"This is may take a while" he muttered as the Shodai attacked him in the fiercest taijutsu battle he has ever experienced. Whenever Naruto would see the slightest opening it was a trap set up. It wasn't going well and what made it worst was when the Nidaime Hokage joined the battle making no openings and him on complete defensive. The Nidaime had managed to get by his guard and kicked him in the chest sending him sliding back as the Shodai formed hand seals slamming his hand on the ground making roots come out of the ground to start attacking Naruto. Naruto had flipped back and formed single hand seals blowing small fire balls burning the roots and continued heading for them when the Nidaime pulling water from the air formed hand seals and much to Naruto's shock sent a massive water/wave blast coming for him extinguishing the fire balls as well. Naruto forming more hand seals spitted out a line of mud making a large rock wall protecting him from it.

Seeing the water going around the sides he jumped to the top of the wall avoiding it as the whole area was full with water_. 'I have got to learn how to do that'_ he thought getting ready for the next part of the battle.

Naruto started forming a massive more hand seals as the Nidaime formed his own with the Shodai. From the water behind Naruto a massive water dragon rose up and Naruto sent it to attack them when from the water one equally as large rose up in front of them and attacked the water dragon canceling it out.

"Mokuton no jutsu" called out the Shodai making roots and tree's come out of the ground forming a massive forest. Naruto was able to jump from side to side avoiding the roots but the Sandaime was not being caught up in the roots. Naruto was now standing to the side as Orchimaru smirked at him. Using this an clone of Naruto's erupted from the wood next to the Nidaime and kicked him in the head making him slide across the floor. Getting up the Nidaime saw a large seal on the ground underneath him as the clone charged the Shodai. Naruto formed a handseal making the seal glow bright. The Nidaime seeing this jumped high in the air as the seal shot up a massive tunnel of flames straight up in the air catching the Nidaime and smacking the barrier making the sound four struggle to hold it. The clone went for a punch at the Shodai who blocked it as the clone smirked and exploded catching the Shodai in it.

"That should get rid of them" said Naruto as their smoked bodies remained making Naruto lift an eyebrow. _'Something is up. The seal was made to incinerate and leave nothing behind but there is body left' _he thought as slowly pieces of the two came back to them bringing them back to their original condition. _'So they are basically immortal. Fighting won't get me anywhere here if they just keep coming back'_ he thought as he and the Sandaime watched in amazement as they came back.

"Wonderful jutsu isn't it" smirked Orchimaru as Naruto narrow his eyes at him. _'I may be here for a while. How are the others holding up for now?'_ he thought flipping back to the edge of the barrier and forming hand seals. Closing and opening his eyes he looked away looking in the direction he saw them last heading to see something shocking. Fugaku was on the floor seemingly dead with Sasuki and Kari crying next to his body. His Sensei Shushi was leaned up against the wall covered in kunai also dead. Two guards were laid out on the floor with shuriken sticking out of them and one was pinned to the wall by a katanna all dead. He saw two female Uchiha's near Kari and Sasuki bruised up and knocked out, while Sasuke was fighting Itachi in blind rage but getting trashed. He watched in horror as Sasuki screamed in the air for his help.

"Fugaku-sama, Shushi-sensei" he muttered looking down as everyone saw tears running down his eyes. The Sandaime had watched Naruto cried silently as Orchimaru smirked at Naruto but a little confused. "Aww what's wrong Naruto-kun? You crying because you know you won't win here?"

"No. Fugaku-sama and Shushi-sensei are dead….because I was dragged here to fight you! I couldn't protect them because I am here! I will kill you!" he roared as his Sharingan wheels spin insanely fast before they changed. They were still red but with lines going in different directions and random directions.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan" said Sandaime in shock as Naruto formed a good amount of hand seals and he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Uchiha Secret Jutsu: Ninja Warriors of the Underworld!" he yelled as four seals appeared. Two in front of Naruto and two behind him outside the seal. In the front flames came out of the seal as a figure came jumping out. His outfit was the basic ninja look but had yellow protection plates over his body and risks. From other a metal box came out before it opened to show one but having a little more armor, covering his face with armor, and the armor was a gray metal

"Scorpion" (Mortal Combat Yeah!) said one forming an ancient battle stance. "Smoke" said another forming a similar stance. From the two behind him a green smoke erupted out of one revealing one but having green on looking like Scorpion and an iceberg came out the last one, shattered revealing another one but in blue.

"Reptile" "Subzero" they each said when Naruto called out his orders. "Reptile, Subzero go and protect my clan members here" he said as the two nodded. Subzero disappeared in a swirl of ice while Reptile disappeared in green smoke. "Scorpion, Smoke destroy them" finished Naruto as a snake/bird like head came out of Scorpion's hand. "Get over here!" he yelled shooting the snake out of his hand with lighting fast speed. It had stabbed into the Shodai's shoulder before he was pulled to Scorpion who literally started beating him down. Smoke had run towards the Nidaime who was firing off Suiton jutsu at him. Smoke was dodging all the jutsu before coming on top of the Nidaime grabbing his throat and slamming him into the rock wall.

'_Amazing'_ thought everyone watching. _'Even though they are both powerful in their all rights this fight won't end until the jutsu is undone'_ thought Naruto thinking before coming to a final answer. _'It's very risky but I just have to tare the jutsu apart and I first need some defense for this'_ he thought forming hand seals and summoning another warrior looking like Smoke but was yellow.

"Jazz defend me" he ordered as Jazz assumed a defensive stance in front of Naruto while he formed hand seals stopping at the rat seal as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you are planning Naruto but I won't allow it" said Orchimaru shooting snakes at Naruto. Jazz had stepped in the way with his chest armor opening up a slot in the armor. It had shot out a green and metal looking mist which disintegrated the snakes. Orchimaru looked at it amused but couldn't stay that way for long because the Sandaime had broken out of the roots and attacked him. The fights were even out as the ninja from the underworld were going even footing with the Hokage's. It was noticed that they preferred taijutsu a lot but had their own tricks here and there.

Smoke vs. Nidaime

Smoke had done a drop kick at the Nidaime who barely dodged. Landed on the ground he turned back and charged at the Nidaime with a combination of powerful moves. The Nidaime was forced into a defensive stance until Smoke had broken through with a punch to his jaw followed by a kick to his chest sending him into the rock world. Backing up a little he assumed a small stance as a slot in his chest opened up and fired a rocket at the Nidaime making an explosion.

**Scorpion vs. Shodai**

Scorpion through his arm out shooting flames from his hand burning through the root and tree's that the Shodai shot at him. The Shodai stopped seeing this when from the ground the snake like whip came up and wrapped around him before bringing him to Scorpion. Once in front of him Scorpion started to pound away at his body still wrapped up before coming close up and removing his mask. The mask revealed a Skelton with flames in its eyes and head as Scorpion toke a deep breath and unleashed a massive flame that could put most of the Uchiha's Katon type jutsu to shame.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's hands glowed bright white with black seals on it to show that he was finally done with the jutsu. "Scorpion give me him" ordered Naruto as Scorpion stopped his flame putting back on his mask and through the Shodai at Naruto's feet who was quickly regenerating. Once done he went to his knee before Naruto slammed one hand on his head and one on his stomach.

"Uchiha Forbidden Jutsu: Rebirth of the Unknown" he said as from the hand on his stomach red electricity was pumping out of it before he had removed from his head a Kunai with a tag. Next he removed a sleeping female Oto nin from the chest and to finish it he removed a blue orb filled with charka from his head and absorbed it into his hand before letting the Shodai fall to the ground fully dead. At the same time the Sandaime had performed his own jutsu removing the soul from the Nidaime and was now trying to remove the soul of Orchimaru before he was stabbed by his sword. He only had to settle for his arms to which he sealed away before dying. Seeing the Sandaime dead Naruto faced Orchimaru and charged at him ready to finish him with Scorpion and Smoke following when Orchimaru called his retreat jumping high in the air away.

"Oh no you don't" glared Naruto slamming his hand on the ground making roots much to everyone's shock come up and wrap around two of his Sound Four since the others were too far away. Bringing them back down to Naruto still wrapped up was a silver hair guy and a red headed girl. "Smoke, Scorpion hold on to them and Jazz get that girl over there and follow me" said Naruto as Scorpion grabbed the struggling silver hair, Smoke grabbed the cussing red head, and with Jazz having the sleeping girl to follow Naruto who was already jumping away at high speed.

**With Uchiha's**

Itachi stood over a bruised and beaten down Sasuke who was glaring at him. "Well this is it" said Itachi about to strike him down when a figure revealing himself to be Naruto slammed his fist down straight into Itachi causing a crater and an explosion. When the smoke cleared Sasuke looked down to see only Naruto and Itachi nowhere in sight. Naruto had walked out of the explosion going pass Sasuke to say.

"He was a clone" and continued on towards a slightly relieved Kari, a dead Fugaku, a tired Sasuki, and the two injured Uchiha's. Looking all around he saw bodies of Oto and Suna nin dead from different causes. Some had kunai in them while others skin turn a pale green meaning they were poisoned and others were dead by different ice type jutsu. Naruto saw off in the distance Subzero holding someone by the neck as he frizzed the whole body and through it to the wall allowing it to shatter. On the other side Reptile was holding two Oto nins against the wall by their throats as they squirm around being poisoned before going limb as he dropped them to the ground. Kneeling down in front of the group he spoke up.

"We have to hurry back to the village. My clones will seal the bodies and we will find out everything that's going on with Itachi when we get back to the village" said Naruto as Sasuki nodded as he formed clones to seal the bodies into scrolls and storing the clones in his pocket. Cutting his thumb he formed hand seals and then slammed his hand down on the ground making a summoning. From the smoke a large black raven with red eyes appeared. Naruto had placed Kari, Sasuki, the two injured Uchiha's, and the prisoners with the help of his ninja before flying off back to his village as fast as possiable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Re-edited Version as I forgot to redo this chapter and rushed it. Also Kikyo is Itachi's twin and the princess name is Mikoshi.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Village**

When Naruto's raven had flown over the village he saw it in chaos and disaster. He saw Uchiha's all over on the floor or rooftops, dead or unconscious but what made it stand out was that the females were injured and knocked out while a lot of the males were killed.

"Who would do such a thing?" whispered Kari in horror.

"I'm pretty sure I know who and he will pay. Warriors surround the village and protect it. Sasuke come with me" said Naruto before he jumped off followed by Sasuke with the warriors jumping to different parts. They had landed and ran toward the screams were coming from. Once arriving at a council building and entering it they saw all the elders' dead except for three and about 15 Uchiha's some bleeding and injured including Mikoto and Kikyo surrounding no other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi" said Naruto gaining everyone's attention as he walked up to the group as many Uchiha released a sign in relief. After all Naruto can take on Itachi. "Everyone move behind me" he ordered as everyone replied with a "Hai Naruto-sama" and moved behind him. "Half of me wants to kill you very slowly and the other half wants to know why?"

"But you know you can't. You are too weak from the previous fights with the Shodai, Nidaime, and Orchimaru. I know that in order to get the full use of Kyuubi's charka you will need to have a certain amount of will and mind strength. I'm sure the jutsus you used to fight them required them. If we fight now the most you could hope for is seriously wounding me" said Itachi as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"You want to test those limits" challenged Naruto as his charka exploded out of him. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my clan. Even give up my life" he said

"There is no need for me to fight you now. I have done what I wanted to do. Until we meet later Sasuke don't die being as weak as you are now" said Itachi before Shunshin off as Sasuke clenched his fist at him.

"The next time I see him I will kill him with my own hands" glared Sasuke down as Naruto fell to his knees with Mikoto by his side helping him out when one of the surviving elders toke charge.

"Since Naruto is too weak to give orders right now and Fugaku position is unknown I will take charge until one of the two returns to take charge. Take Naruto and are injured to the hospital, the dead shall go to the morgue. Strengthen up our patrols and excess the damage" she called out as everyone went to work.

**A Week Later**

Sitting down in an office was a slightly weakened Naruto, the three elders, and the Uchiha Princess Mikoshi the direct descendent of Uchiha Madara. They were all quiet until one of the elders had started speaking.

"Out of the village containing 535 members we are now down to 259. Most if not a good percentage of males were killed and not a single female or child has been killed, but some are unable to be ninjas anymore which leaves me to believe that Itachi was only targeting our males so we would be in a tough spot.

We now have 165 female ninja's who most are protecting the village while the others are recovering, 55 Shinobi's who are currently married and recovering with their families, and 39 members who are not ninja and are fixing the damages. We may not be able to protect are clan fully now with this lost which leaves us with a few choices. We breed the little males we have left to try and repopulate the Uchiha Clan to its former strength or more. Or we go back to Konoha and face harsh treatment and maybe punishment" finished an elder as another elder spoke up.

"We will are likely to lose you Naruto to the Uzumaki's who would want him back and still do now if we do. We will be their mere lap dogs. I say we stay and rebuild. We can put into action that plan Fugaku had saved for Naruto as well" said one elder. "Since Fugaku is dead Naruto will assume leadership of the village and clan. We will have a meeting with the village to discuss Fugaku's plan soon" spoke an elder as Naruto nodded.

'_It seems they are going to do his plan but I don't even know what it is. They must not want me to know'_ thought Naruto

**Meeting**

Once everyone was sitting Naruto, the three elders, and the princess had walked in and sat down in the front facing them as one elder had chosen to stay in front to speak.

"As everyone should have notice we are now in a very bad situation. We have lost a major part of our clan in that bloodshed. Itachi had specifically targeted the males so we could be force to make difficult choices. We have even just recently lost our clan leader Fugaku. We are now in a major position of being overrun or taken over. The males would be killed and the females would be forced breed. We can't go back to Konoha or we would be their lap dogs and bent to their wills. So before we can make a decision to protect ourselves I must ask this one question" he started as everyone looked upon him with sad expressions of their possible fates

"Naruto" he started making everyone turn to him. "Do you think you are strong enough to protect this village from an invasion" he asked as Naruto closed his eyes to think. "No I am not" he started as everyone expressions sadden more. "But if I was allowed full access from Fugaku-sama to be able to be fully allowed to use every forbidden jutsu I learned and learn more I can repel invasions back to back. But seeing as he passed away that gives me my own permission to do such things so yes I can" he answered

"Alright now that I know this I can start the plan and but a lot of sacrifices are going to have to happen in order for it to work. Naruto has summoning seal in the middle of the village that would allow him to be summoned in case of an emergency like an invasion while he is gone. That would be put to use immediately. Now for rebuilding our clan to make it stronger and bigger than before. To make it bigger we have found a forbidden jutsu in our scrolls that allows a female to always to give birth to more than one child at a time and another scroll is about a certain time chamber. The time chamber will only allow a person to go in for a full two days in the outside world but that is equal to two years inside of it. To use it the requirements are very harsh but that's were Naruto comes in. Because of his highly advanced and powerful Sharingan he is capable of doing almost every forbidden jutsu without many risks including this jutsu.

Using this we can make our clan repopulate and grow at an alarming rate. Now to make it more powerful we have to use Naruto again. The females who are still with their husbands who are living are excluded from this. All others would have to make the sacrifice and breed with Naruto. His Sharingan will be passed to his kids making our village a lot more powerful. The couples who are still here will have their children be with Naruto's children so their children will have the stronger Sharingan" finished the elder as everyone looked at him in shock as Naruto looked at the elder to see if it was true to see him nodding and accepted his orders when a female had stood up

"I understand the plan and everything and it does make perfect sense but isn't Naruto too young for this type of thing? I would happily follow through with the plan since he had saved my life along with others countless amounts of times" she asked as some others nodded.

"We understand so that and we understand that many people need more time to deal with their lost so this plan will be put into action on a later date depending on how things run with the village. Naruto will be training his body and mind to attain unimaginable power so he can take over the village in preparation for most of our fighting force to be pregnant or giving birth.

Now out of everyone here who doesn't agree and don't want to do this dooming are village and clan to slaves or extinction? Know that Naruto being as powerful as he is can be taken down by a group of S rank nins. He is one man….well teen right now" said the elder as no one raised their hands.

"And who agrees with the plan?" he asked as everyone raised their hands. "Alright this meeting is adjourned. Naruto meet Hime-sama in the Head Village Building" finished the elder as everyone headed off while Naruto Shunshin off

"So will everyone be marrying my fiancé now?" asked Kari as Mikoto shook her head no.

"No, not everyone will be marrying your fiancé. Just you and a few others that I will explain to you once later on today. They will be just having…sex with Naruto just to reproduce only" she said pushing her along

**Office**

Naruto waited for the elders and Hime to walk in for them to come inside in sit down. Once they settled down an elder began to talk.

"Now that the meeting is done we can go onto something else of importance. There is a The Great Meeting of the Nations coming up. Mikoshi here being the great granddaughter of Uchiha Madara is of royalty must attend this meeting with bodyguards. You alone will be enough to protect her" said the Elder

"Naruto you are now and until further notice are authorized to use your HHLBG (Hidden High Level Battle Garments) clothes. The meeting is in The Village of Iron. Be ready to go in a few months but for now I want you to have another round with the prisoners you have to get something out of them" finished the female elder as Naruto nodded and Shunshin off.

**With Kari**

Kari was walking side by side with Mikoto as she just went over what she just heard. Naruto without his acknowledgement is engaged to Mikoto, Sasuki, and Kikyo. Being as strong as he is he could also marry a few others for alliances as well.

'_Can he really handle all this on his plate? How does he handle everything he has to deal with now? He has to now protect and repopulate the whole clan on his own basically'_ she thought entering Naruto's and her house once saying good bye to Mikoto.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was standing in the middle of a training ground full with wrecked dummies as he sat breathing heavily in exhaustion. '_I will kill Itachi. I need to be stronger than Naruto because if he finds Itachi first he will kill him first' _he thought as two nins from Oto appeared in front of him.

"A certain person understood that you needed power to kill a certain Uchiha" said one as Sasuke glared at them.

"Why should I listen to a word you say? What makes you think this person can get me powerful?".

"Who else would be able to train you to become as strong as or stronger than Naruto than a sannin knowing powerful and forbidden jutsu" said the man as Sasuke draw it out to know they were talking about Orchimaru and started to smirk. "Take me to him"

**In underground Prison**

Naruto stood in front of a cage containing three prisoners. He only got the names of the two females being Kin and Tayuya but the other one was being extremely hard headed.

"Know that if you don't start to cooperate with me I will start making your life a living hell" he warned as the man smirked at him.

"Go fuck yourself with your whores" he said as Naruto glared at him having enough

"I was going to be civil with this but with disrespecting my female members of my clan, I had just about enough of this" said Naruto forming hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground making a root come out and slightly stab into the man's stomach confusing him before something big happened. Slowly roots came out of his mouth wrapping his head so he couldn't scream in pain as more roots broke out of his skin wrapping around his body, crushing it, and dragging it into the ground. He then slowly turned to Tayuya and Kin to do the same as they screamed in horror. They both been stabbed and could feel the roots moving in their bodies before their vision faded only it to reveal Naruto just stabbing the man in his heart.

"Genjutsu" they both said as they felt no roots or wounds. "Now do you want to talk because I can always make that genjutsu come true?" asked Naruto they both nodded quickly yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**On a side note I have redone Chapter 5 some. I rushed that chapter and forgot to fix some mistakes.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prison**

Once gathering all the information Kin and Tayuya had onto a scroll Naruto stood up preparing to leave.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Kin clearly afraid of what could happen to them. They are prisoners after all and in times of war many things could happen. It ranged from life in prison, slavery of different accounts, bribery of their nation, forced breeding, and even death.

"The elders will discuss your fate. They will come back to tell you what it is but for now you will wait here" he said before walking off.

Once coming back in the tower he saw the Elders arguing with each other in the office. He gained their attention what he sat behind his desk.

"Ok explain to me what's going on" started Naruto clearly confused as the elder Yashi spoke up.

"Sasuke has defected to Orchimaru. He only left a letter saying he left to him and we have no one and spare time to track him down" he said as Naruto narrowed his eyes and slammed the scroll he was carrying on the table.

"Do you want me to drag him back?" he asked as elder Okyou shook her head no as elder Yashi glared at her.

"As much as I would like to send people after him it would cause us to lower our defenses too much. We can't send you our most powerful shinobi to go chasing someone all around the world. You are needed here" she spoke as Yashi yelled out.

"And we can't leave an Uchiha going around with someone like Orchimaru. He will drag our name through the ground with all the things Orchimaru will make him do. We will get blame for it" he warned as the last elder Ruka released a sign.

"As much as I like for you to go and collect that brat we can't afford to chase him down. Orchimaru is as slippery as the snake he is. You will be after him forever like that fool Jiraiya the toad sannin. We will just put a capture on sight order on him for now. If he commits too many horrible crimes we will be forced to put a kill on sight order" she finished as everyone nodded agreeing.

**A Month Later **

In a clearing near a large compound were a group of Uchiha including Kari, Mikoto, Kikyo, Sasuki, and Mikoshi watching a large amount of Naruto clones training with different types of jutsu's. Naruto was benching a large board of wood with weights stacked upon it beer-chested as sweat rolled down his body. In another clearing a clone sitting Indian style with his eyes closed snapped them opened to show the Mangekyou Sharingan. Standing up he slammed his hand on the ground making seals appear along the ground in the form of a summoning. Slowly the grass was being covered white spreading in a form of a circle. Once reaching a total of 50 meters it went up in the sky forming a box. When it was created with Naruto in the center he looked around to see anything wrong. Doing a quick run here and there along with a highly powerful jutsu it was stable before getting rid of it and dispelling sending the information to the original.

'_I guess the chamber is a success'_ thought the original Naruto continuing his workout. Looking to the side he could see other Naruto's training in taijutsu, all sorts of ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, all sorts of weapons training, and even a few training in Mangekyou Sharingan techniques.

"My this is an enjoyable sight" smiled Mikoto fanning herself a bit as she watched the sweat slowly trickle down his strong sun kissed tan muscles. Kari and Sasuki just blushed out of embarrassment but still looked on anyways.

"While this is an enjoyable sight and it's great to relax here and then, the Uchiha's are in a bad spot" started Mikoshi as everyone looked at her wondering what she meant by that, to which she continued on. "Apparently word has reached to other villages at what Itachi has done to our clan and some even acted on it. The lesser ninja villages and even some of the great ninja villages sent us offers and such to join their village. Some of the lesser villages threaten us with war if we don't join, but most of the time it was sent from Kusa. The other great villages aren't going to jump the gun as they don't want another great ninja war" she finished

"And why aren't we at war with them?" asked Sasuki confused as much as Kari was. Mikoto answering her question just tapped her shoulder and pointed at Naruto.

"People heard that Naruto stall the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's and they know he is the vessel of Kyuubi. That alone puts fear in a lot of other villages and only the stupid ones enter this situation half-cocked" spoke Mikoto

"But Taki has a jinchurkin and that's why they made a few threats but not as many as Kusa. They may not have one but they do have more Shinobi than we do" finished Mikoshi as a male Uchiha Shunshin down in the kneel in front of Naruto holding out a scroll.

"Open it" ordered Naruto not stopping his workout as the nin did as he asked. Reading the scroll everyone could see a frown on his face as it slowly morphed into an enraged snarl. Throwing the weights off to the side he held his hand out to the nin to which the man placed the scroll on it. He read it again before walking over to Mikoshi and giving it to her to read.

As she read the scroll Naruto slowly dispelled his clones until there were none left. Once he got over the headache the clones memories gave him he stepped up to Mikoshi who through down the scroll in rage.

"Those Kusa-bastards" she snarled as everyone looked at her in shock before Kari asked 'What's wrong'. "They are going to go to war with us within the next week if we don't surrender to them" she answered

"Lock down the village and prepare for war" ordered Naruto to the nin as the man nodded and Shunshin off to spread the orders as Mikoshi released a soft sign.

"I will go consult with the elders. No more training Naruto as we need you in tip-top shape" she spoke as Naruto nodded to her before she left.

"You do know this will cause tense relations when you go to the Meeting of the Nations right?" asked Kikyo as Naruto released a frustrated sign at the thought.

"Well it's not our fault, they brought this upon themselves. They probably want our power and to show off to the other nations as well. It's just too bad that I'm going to crush them and any other nation in my way. I'll make this war they started the shortest in of our time" he spoke determined as ever before walking inside.

**Kusagakure no Sato**

A man sitting down in his main office was reading the reply that came back from the Uchiha village with a frown. The man was no other than Muraku Jantou the leader of the village. He was a man of 6'0 height, fit body, 38 years old, having brown eyes and spiky like hair, with a few scars on his face.

'It seems that they would oppose the might of Kusa. While they do have the Kyuubi jinchurkin, we with our allies Taki now have the Shichibi jinchurkin, and Oto agreed to help us as well. We will trample them in take the Sharingan for ourselves. We will even become a great shinobi nation within a few years' he thought smirking as he turned to face a jounin waiting at the side.

"Assemble Army Alpha. They are to attack the Hidden Red Blaze Village directly" he ordered as the man nodded and went off to assemble the army.

**Oto**

Orchimaru was watching Sasuke practice his Chidori when Kabuto had walked inside the training area. Stopping behind Orchimaru he waited until the man looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Report Kabuto" ordered Orchimaru as Kabuto had smirk appear on his face.

"Kusa is going to war with the Uchiha's and they had already deployed an army towards them. Taki agreed to ally with them on this war but it appears they have other motives" he started as Orchimaru raised an eye brow at the thought.

"Other motives? What could possibly be there other motives?" he asked

"To get rid of their jinchurkin. They will send an army as well with the jinchurkin but only the jinchurkin will fight. They are hoping for it to die in the battle" he finished as Orchimaru thought on this for a second.

"We will deploy an army as well to help Kusa. I could use this chance to gain information on Naruto as well. Send the remaining sound 5 with Guren. She will be the leader of this army" he ordered

"And what of me and Sasuke Orchimaru-sama?" he asked

"You of course will go as well but only to observe. Sasuke will not go as he can't know about this yet. It would make him go back to the village in order to help them" smirked Orchimaru as Kabuto nodded and stepped away.

**Hidden Red Blaze Village**

Sitting in an office were the elders, princess, and Naruto going over strategies to use. Kusa by itself had more ninja's then they do and that makes it a problem already. Elder Yashi was already explaining some things

"Kusa has declared war on us and it appears Taki and Oto will be helping out as well. Even though Konoha and Suna have an alliance with Kusa and Taki they are not going to be joining this conflict" he stated as Okyou added on.

"Of course they won't join at this point. The two great nations lost some of their ninja and Suna lost its Kage. They are staying out of it for now but once they recovered enough and this war is still going on they will join as well" she finished

"We got to hit them hard and fast or give them a reason to cancel this war. Like install fear into them" spoke up Naruto as everyone looked at him wondering what he was thinking. Standing up he pointed down at an area in the map.

"Right here before the tree's covering our village are plains. They will take that avenue of approach which is where I would meet the army. Set up guards all around the village to keep an eye out for any sneak acts"

"And what are you planning. Are you going to take out the whole army by yourself?" asked Yashi as he nodded.

"I will put the fear in the name Uchiha myself. They will have no choice but to back out of the war and surrender"

"And if you lose what then?" asked Mikoshi as he just smirked at her.

"I have no intention of losing this battle or my life. There is still too much work that needs to be done" he answered with a determined face. Just by looking at his face they could already tell he was not just being cocky or guessing the ending. He was full of confidence with his abilities and he was telling you the ending as if he saw the end of a movie. Shaking her head a bit Mikoshi released a small smile at him before speaking.

"Alright I trust in you on this. I want you to go rest for now. Our scouts will report in when they see the army coming. Enjoy yourself with your family" she smiled as he nodded his head and Shunshin off back to his compound.


End file.
